REUNION
by ibsen
Summary: Her dreams troubled her, they too reminded her of missed opportunities, moments when she could have revealed her true feelings for him.But now it was too late, all that was left was bitterness and regret.


CHAPTER 1: bitter memories

Saya sighed as her gaze fell upon the blood-soaked katana lying on the mahogany table in front of her. Usually it would have been carefully cleaned and then placed in its case but today...today she had felt particularly antagonized at the sight of the otherwise expensive and delicate ivory, steel stand given to her by David, for it reminded her of why it had been made in the first place. It had been designed as a substitute for him...to carry the blade which had always been carried by the silent and faithful chevalier who had spent centuries by her side, as unobtrusive as her own shadow, protecting her, caring for her and loving her...

Thirty long years had passed since Saya, the crimson queen, had gone into her deep sleep and had woken up at the end of it to find her world changed beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Her nieces were grown up and her remaining brother married, with a happy, well-settled family of his own. Her friends had changed, physically aged and emotionally matured and had formed new ties and associations. Kaye had finally come to terms with his feelings for Mao and both of them now resided in what had been her father's house next to their restaurant in Okinawa together with their son and her nieces,Karuko and Sulina,who surprisingly had developed no chiropteran traits such as that of immortality due to their mixed parentage. David had married Julia and both of them regularly visited, often on the weekends. All of them still remembered her, loved her and had missed her but the difference between her and them was soon chillingly apparent as she still retained her youth and her ideas from over thirty years back. The most gigantic change of all however which she had had to face and cope with, had been _his_ absence....

Chiropterans from the Delta7 project still roamed the outskirts of Okinawa so she did not feel her existence to be completely pointless but still there were times when she found herself thinking of the brutal, cutting words which Solomon had once said to her at the zoo "are they really your family? Will they be able to bear with your long sleep, your nature...you are different from them and always will be!"

Saya groaned, the pain in her ankle breaking her reverie as she realized she had been absently grinding it against the floor. Looking around the luxury apartment into which she had moved despite the fervent remonstrations of Kaye and Mao, she again sighed. Though spacious and comfortable it depressed her, the emptiness mocking her as it combined with her vivid memories to present a constant, nagging reminder of what could have been....He had loved her..His face as he looked at her before the ceiling collapsed on him, the expression of undying passion and everlasting love with which it had shown, haunted her whenever she closed her eyes. Shaking her head in a futile attempt to dispel such painful memories she slowly stood up and went towards her somewhat lavish bed chamber, leaving the sword where she had dropped it upon returning from yet another exhausting tussle with the beasts her sister had created. She would clean it tomorrow when she would be able to face the countless recollections it prompted.

Tossing aside the satin sheets embroided with cardassian roses Saya lay down, willing herself to sleep to try and forget his face, if only for a brief moment. Her dreams troubled her, they too reminded her of missed opportunities, moments when she could have revealed her true feelings for him..When she could have shown how deeply and truly she returned his love, but now it was too late.....all that was left was bitterness and regret.

CHAPTER 2: re-union

Abandoning her increasingly hopeless attempts to try and lose herself in sleep, she rose and donned a bathrobe, discarding her summer dress near the foot of her bed. Maybe some music would soothe her agitation...music. How beautifully he used to play for her whenever she was tired or disturbed. Her mind drifted back to the days when both of them were residents of Joel's manor and she was his teacher, the carefree moments they had spent together before she had unknowingly released Diva and shattered the complacency of her life seemingly forever....

Suddenly, as if in response to her thoughts, she heard the sweet and melancholic notes of a cello resound throughout her apartment…Lingering as if they were calling out to her. She gasped, it...it couldn't be..Running from her room she sought the source of the soothing notes."Haji!" she called out as she entered the living room."No" she moaned."It can't be". But it was. There he sat, her beloved chevalier, even as she had seen him last, attired in the same clothes that she thought suited him so well., playing the cello as he had always done for her enjoyment."Saya", he called her name, his playing stopped as he addressed her."Forgive me, my queen..."But his words were cut short as she swayed, falling to the floor in a swoon, but she fell not on the cold marble, but into his warm, waiting arms. Haji carried her to her chambers, his eyes never leaving the face he thought he would never see again, his queen whom he would protect till the end of time. As he laid her down, her eyes opened the same brown pools which he loved and revered."Haji, you're alive..I...I thought I would never see you again."Saya whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she caressed his features."Saya, i will always be there for you, I promise."

"I have thought of you ever since I woke up..."

Haji looked at her as she said words which sprouted a glimmer of hope in his repressed heart. She had always treated him as an equal, even though he had been bought as a servant; she had treated him as a friend. He knew that Joel had 'purchased' him so that she could sleep with him, but that had not stopped him from surrendering his heart to her and vowing to protect her even before he became her chevalier.

"Haji,I...I love you...",Saya stammered, her face alight with blushes, as she sat up to face him. He looked at her astonished, his heart daring to hope that what she said was true. Reaching out he wiped the tears which fell from her eyes with his human hand."I love you too, more than you could ever imagine...."Saya smiled, her first true smile in three months as she embraced him, his arms wrapping protectively around her."Promise me, you will always stay with me, Haji."

"I promise, Saya...I will, always..."

PROLOGUE:

Haji and Saya exterminated all the remaining chiropterans from the ill-fated D-7. They were officially married soon after and started on a trip around the world, accompanied by their nieces. They visited Okinawa to meet the rest of their family regularly. The zoo was renovated and it was there that they permanently settled.

The rest is silence..Silence for two souls who had finally found happiness. However, soon after Haji's return, David was shocked to receive a delicate ivory-steel stand, which resembled the one he had given Saya to a great extent.

After all, he did not know then that master and chevalier had been re-united.

-The end-

Author's note: Well, there we go, my first fanfic.I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to do two more soon so please review but do go easy on the...Eh...criticism. Don't get me wrong, it's healthy for an aspiring writer, but not when given in a lethal dosage........thanks!

P.S.:I initially removed this fanfic for editing purposes.


End file.
